


Video Games

by grannyishere



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grannyishere/pseuds/grannyishere
Summary: Mina just wants to play her video games but she's on her fourth bottle of beer and the universe has other plans.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	Video Games

_"Everything I do."_

The villa is no less than extravagant and luxurious may be an understatement,too. Mina thought that this is something that she only sees in the movies but when their manager opens the wooden door that reaches the ceilings, she knows she's going to have a great time. Vacation time is always something that she looks forward too. Time to reflect. Time to give time to herself. Time to see her surroundings. Maybe, once in a while, talk with her teammates, too. She laughed at the thought.

She heard her the group yell praises at the villa, all in awe at the perfect structure and classic design laced althroughout the venue. Pine tress surrounding the vast stone walls, tropical plants placed where they get direct sunlight are also one of the bestest of views. The stone flooring walk past the entrance to the living room that boasts an elegant rustic fireplace that sits beside a glass window that reaches the ceiling to the floor. 

Mina took it all in, taking in mind that the living room may be her favorite place in the house. She can already see herself installing her PS5 and eating junk food from day 'til night. But she can also imagine Sana and Momo pestering her for another game, allowing her to perk up from her trance. 

Before leaving them alone in the site, their manager made a brief overview of plans and activities which only earned gruntled disapproving glares from the team. 

Mina knows no one wants to do any activity and everyone just wants to just chill and enjoy the view of Jeju and the blue skyline above them, maybe watch a sunset or two, maybe fall asleep in the balcony for fun like they used to. If unlucky, maybe she'll end up watching Sana and Dahyun make out until their teeth falls off. 

Mina smiled to herself. This is already making her feel giddy and she cannot hide the gummy smile from her face.

5 rooms. Their manager mentioned and gave the room instructions. Of course, no one followed. They all partnered automatically. Momo to Jihyo, Jeongyeon to Nayeon, Dahyun to Sana, Chae to Tzuyu. 

Mina was relieved she doesn't get to share a room, also politely declining Chae's offer that the three of them share a room, but that relief was gone in a blink of an eye when she heard a tiny huff behind her back and saw Nayeon begrudgingly throwing her bags beside Mina's. 

"What happened?"

"I figured I missed you," Nayeon said dramatically.

"Shut up, I bet your ass got kicked,"

"I haven't even entered the door yet she's already asking me to fix the rug outside,"

"You're just dramatic," Mina scoffed. Rolling her eyes.

"Jeongyeon is an old woman, I swear. If you try to take that face out at night, you'll see an old, bald woman inside,"

"This isn't Orphan. You're just being a baby,"

"Cute one, that is. I'll stay here okay?"

"Say please,"

"Please!"

"You're no fun,"

"I'm basically more like with no room,"

"Fine then," Mina huffed dramatically.

She saw Nayeon yelped. Slapping the bed in excitement.

"Old times?"

"Old times."

_"I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you."_

**********

It was already 11 p.m. and the group is already tipsy. Or that's what Mina thought. So when she heard from Tzuyu that Sana was dancing in her undies on the table beside the pool, Mina thought, maybe drunk and in need of intensive care is what's more accurate. She thought that maybe she had to save the hospital's emergency number. She made an internal note. Tzuyu even smelled like the Smirnoff Jeongyeon was shoving her throat earlier. Jihyo had been telling them to chill on the alcohol, slurring all the words while struggling to open another can of beer earning a manic laughter from the group. 

Mina laughed with them. She decided to focus on her Spiderman game. She had successfully set up her PS5, on the living room. Nayeon insisted that she do it on their room instead but Mina preferred the 105 inches curved TV in the living room. Of course she won. Of course Nayeon set it up it for her. Took her one pillow and her bed spot but it was all worth it. 

Mina took another bite of pizza without taking her eyes off of the TV. She noticed Momo came in dripping wet on her swim suit, rummaging the fridge.

Mina found it amusing. 

"What are you looking for?"

"Pizzaaaa," the girl with bob-cut slurred. 

"It's here," Mina said, not taking her eyes from the view.

Momo took a piece and shoved a mouthful. 

"Mina, come outside," the girl pouts.

"I will. I'm almost done,"

Pause.

Mina took a quick peek at the girl. 

"You're drinking too, I see," Momo noticed.

"I am. Nayeon had been consistent with her deliveries," she laughed.

"She's just gonna get you drunk without the fun. Let's go outside,"

This time Mina didn't resist. Her eyes were worn out from all the playing she did when she arrived anyway. At the same time, she's blaming Nayeon with this buzzing feeling. 

_4 bottles of beer, seriously?_

Mina tied her bathrobe tighter on her waist and held on to Momo as they make their way to the deafening music and inhumane wailing outside. The music blaring a 1987 Whitney Houston 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'. She saw Nayeon on the pool talking to Jihyo, a half-burnt cigarette in one hand and a can of beer on another. Their eyes met for a second and maybe it was the Jeju air, maybe Nayeon's hooded eyes, or lips plump from all the drinking, maybe the alcohol insides her, too, but it made Mina's insides twirl strangely. It reaches her chest. She shied away from the stare and took a beer from Dahyun who was walking by, took a swig and danced with the rest. They made a small dance circle. Her and the rest of the girls except for the two in the pool. They swayed from Wannabe and discoed to Good Vibrations until their feet and belly hurt from all the laughing they did. Sana refuses to go down the table. So they had to turn the music off.

Mina felt hot from the dancing, and she was panting so heavily she took her robe off, revealing her two-piece navy blue floral swim suit and welcoming the 2 a.m salty, humid air. 

Welcoming the same pair of eyes, too. 

Mina enjoyed both. 

_"This is my idea of fun."_

She was about to get a bottle of water inside the ice box beside the pool when Jeongyeon pulled her out of her trance handing her a cue stick.

She was pulled from her waist, glad she was able to grab a bottle. They almost tripped on their way to the table. 

"We're playing by pair," she garbled. 

Mina laughed internally, already knows what's going to happen if four drunk people play billiards. 

"Mina, you team with Chae. Dubu's playing darts with Sana so I'm teaming with Jihyo,"

Mina saw Jihyo leaving Nayeon alone and excitedly flaps through the blue water of the pool to the table, coming out of the pool dripping wet, whining because her cigarette was soaked.

"Holy shit Jihyo, get your robe," Jeongyeon scolded.

Mina pulled rack and placed the balls inside.

"Any rules at least?" She smirked.

"8 Ball!" 

They tossed the coin. Mina and Chae will go first. Mina took the cue chalk and softly pressed it on the tip of her stick. She positioned herself to break. She bent her back and motioned for the break. From her peripheral vision she can see a pair of eyes gnawing her skin. Mina felt it burning on the side of her head and she had to look. And she saw Nayeon, took the cigarette to her mouth and inhaled the smoke. Saw her chest rise and fall. 

Rise and fall.

Mina pointed the cue stick to her and winked lopsidedly.

Nayeon laughed at the gesture. 

Mina bent her back low. Hair falling down. Her stomach balancing on the pool table.

Nayeon mouthed wordlessly asking Mina to turn her back on her.

"Shut up," 

Nayeon laughed manically and took another puff of cigarette before putting it out on the stoned tiles beside her. That smile not leaving her eyes. Mina saw her paddle around the pool, talking to the eating Momo every now and then, looking at the pool table every now and then, too. Maybe curious about either the play or one of the players, too.

"Are you gonna break in or you just going to eye-fuck each other until we vomit?"

Mina rolled her eyes at Jihyo following the sound of the balls clashing with each other. She heard Chae celebrating as Mina pockets the numbers 2 and 6 successfully while Jihyo whines and pushing number 12 to the hole. 

"What the fuck? That's cheating," Mina laughed. Too drunk to actually care. 

"The losers will skinny dip on the pool," Chae warned.

The game didn't finish because Jeongyeon pushed Jihyo back to the pool, after cheating once again, pulling Chae with her and eventually, Mina.

The cold pool water felt good on her skin sending shivers from her back to her nape as the humid air reaches her flesh. She swam to the direction of Chaeyoung and piggy back on her. Swimming here and there. They asked Nayeon to throw them a can and the older girl obliged. Water splashing as the two cans were thrown out of the pool. 

When Mina finished her beer, she left Chae with Jihyo and swam at the direction of Nayeon who is now lying down on a floater, eyes closed, but smiled when Mina approached her.

"Minari,"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one I know who wouldn't flip me off of this floater," Nayeon said, eyes still closed. 

Mina chuckled and flipped the floater sending Nayeon off waggling, submerged in water. 

"Fuck! Min-" 

Mina's laugh was so contagious and Nayeon was laughing too. The latter grabbed her by the waist and pulled her underwater, drowning her completely. Nayeon gave out huge smile underwater, Mina giggling because her bunny teeth are showing and how bubbles are escaping from both sides of the older girls mouth. Nayeon pulled them both up, guiding Mina by the arms. Still laughing.

Both girls were out of breath, both from being underwater and from giggling way too much.

_Drunk way too much._

"Mina!" 

Both were taken out of their stupor when they heard Tzuyu calling. More like slurring, and screaming. Jeongyeon, who is probably more drunk than her is asking her to calm down.

"What happened?" Mina swam to their direction and she felt Nayeon following suit. 

"I think I killed him,"

"Who??"

"Spidey," she said tearing up.

Mina chuckled and grabbed Nayeon's hand when the latter offered to get her out of the pool and took the robe the older girl handed while wearing her own. 

She took the console from Tzuyu's hand and asked Jeongyeon to calm her down. Drunk Tzuyu is a crying Tzuyu. Jihyo then handed her a pizza she grabbed from Momo which earned a whispered curse from the latter.

Mina walked inside the living room and saw the game paused. Using her console she clicked on the exit button and entered another game. She clicked on Gran Turismo and felt the sofa dipped on her left and she felt a warm body against the other robe.

"Get the other console, you can be player 2," 

The other person didn't answer but reached for the other console. 

"Ready?"

"I'm dizzy,"

The audio screeched a GO sound and Mina's car accelerated with so much speed leaving Nayeon behind. 

"Fuck this I can't focus," 

Nayeon focused on the joystick as if her life depended on it. Mina laughing way too much because she's way too far from the other girl.

"Loser gets to choose if it's lights on or off later,"

Mina thought she heard it wrong but basing on how Nayeon is smirking right now she elbowed her causing her car to wiggle in the track.

"I'm just saying! Momo always prefers lights out when I sleep in her room back in the dorm. Your mind is soo-"

"My mind now huh?"

Nayeon smirked.

"You'd be too drunk to care, Nayeon,"

"I'm not even tipsy,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah,"

Mina threw both of her arms in the air and wiggles it when she won the race. Waggling a little, doing a small dance.

"Lights on," she whispered, ever so softly she wished Nayeon didn't hear. 

She stood up, held Nayeon's hand and motioned her to come with her to the kitchen. 

"Lights on, it is." 

************

On their way they noticed how the lights are off and figured that maybe everybody else is outside. So when Nayeon turned the lights on they were as surprised as the other two are. 

The couple were caught off-handed and probably in the heat of their kissing, both crimson and tongue-tied. Literally.

Nayeon whistled earning another elbow from Mina. 

"You should honestly get a room. We have five," Mina said sincerely. 

Nayeon cackled. Again, another elbow hitting her ribcage. 

"So as the both of you," Sana pointed to them both in the face, catching them both off-guard. Dahyun looked at them in the eye before jumping off the kitchen counter, holding Sana's hands and disappearing to one of the bedrooms. Eye-rolling all the way to the room.

"Intense,"

"I hope they don't barge into our room," Nayeon giggled. 

"They were so into it I almost gagged,"

Nayeon was now histerically laughing her guts out. Mina stared at her. Mina took all her laughter in. 

_How many times did I make you laugh? I lost count._

_I lost count of the days._

_I lost count of the hours._

Mina took a deep breath and started to dig into the fridge, looking for the chocolates she hid from Jeongyeon. She heard Nayeon sat on the marble counter where Dahyun was sitting. Her robe slightly hanging off her shoulder. Mina tried to focus on her chocolates. 

"What are you looking for?" 

"My Cadbury,"

"Can't find it?"

"Can't,"

"Scoot over,"

Nayeon jumped from the counter where she is sitting and sat beside Mina in front of the double-door fridge shoving her shoulders over the younger girl. The latter moved a little to her side. Nayeon bent down and saw the Cadbury on the far back.

"Here you go sweet tooth," Nayeon handing her the bag of Cadbury's. 

"Perks," Nayeon clicked her tongue. 

"Of?"

"Long ass fingers," 

Mina felt she choked on air and Nayeon seems to be very amused of her reaction. The younger girl glared at her until Nayeon screamed surrender.

They didn't move or bother to close the door of the fridge.

Mina opened the pack and broke one square out and placed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes, her taste buds mixing the beer she had earlier and the sweet salty taste of chocolate. She felt that Nayeon isn't moving beside her. She felt her eyes burn through her. For the third time tonight. One when she took off her robe, second was when she was playing pool with the rest and then now.

_And then now._

_Does she feel it too?_

Mina broke another piece, put it in her mouth, her face is all for Nayeon to see. She felt Nayeon's controlled breathing. Felt her fingertips warm on her arms. She thought that maybe she heard her heartbeat or maybe it was her own. 

She took a third but was surprised when another mouth took the chocolate out of her hold and licked her index finger dry. She felt the warmth tip of Nayeon's tongue licking off the melting chocolate off of her. Mina's heart is beating out of her chest, she felt like heaving. The feeling is sending jolts of electricity althroughout her core. That core. She saw Nayeon's tongue gently licked the tip of her thumb and nibbled until one of them elicited a moan.

She's not sure who. 

But it was enough to disorganize the atmosphere. 

Nayeon stood up and offered her hand. Mina took it.

"Swim." Was all that Nayeon said.

Mina took her bathrobe off following the actions of the older girl. They reached the pool and saw Jihyo crying , probably of the recent break up which they already knew about. They also all cried with about. She was with Jeongyeon and Momo who had been handing her beer probably for hours now based on how they are laughing while Jihyo is literally howling in front of them. Tzuyu had been teaching Chae darts but had been explaining how she cannot bull's eye because she's too short and that she needs to get a chair. Chaeyoung almost walked out. 

Mina walked over the pool and jumped, her hair slightly damp and flowing freely off of her shoulders. Auburn hair meeting the navy blue swim suit she bought in Seoul with Sana. She heard another splash and she knew Nayeon is beside her. Mina turned and looked for the older girl and saw Nayeon staring back at her. 

"Wanna swim all of a sudden huh?" Mina asked mocking.

Nayeon didn't take her gaze away from her and it's making her feel...things. She saw Nayeon's eyes dance under the stars. The sky is clear. It always was at 3 and the lack of light pollution from Jeju made the night sky clearer than when she is in Seoul where the city lights blinds down the sky. She looks at the vast horizon and easily saw the small dipper. It's always those bunch, she smiled to herself. 

"Mina,"

It was almost a whisper. 

She's almost too afraid that the moment she looks at the girl, her walls would all stumble down. Everything that she had built. Every mask that she wore. Every smile that she showed whenever the other girl is with somebody else is not going to make sense. Nayeon likes everyone. 

_So it's borderline impossible that I'm special in a way._

_But she laughs way too much when with me._

Mina dipped her head halfway underwater, only showing her eyes and turned to Nayeon who mimicked her. Both pair of eyes smiling.

They stood like that for what feels like hours. Not saying anything. Just staring. The voices of their friends in the background.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked, swimming to the corner.

"Staring," Nayeon says following her.

"What are you staring at?" 

"You,"

"Nayeon, that's kinda boring,"

"Don't act like this is the first time,"

Mina gave her a quizzical look. 

"The first time you noticed me staring at you," Nayeon continued.

Mina looked at the older girl and prayed to the stars above them that Nayeon's alcohol tolerance isn't as bad as hers and that the morning they wake up, Nayeon would still remember what happened. Not like the movies. Not like when person A gets drunk, professes the never-ending love and wakes up the morning after, packing their bag forgetting the declaration of love and maybe the hickey on their neck, leaving person B, lying on the bed, tears in their eyes and a week of no-show.

"You're probably drunk and will forget everything come morning,"

"I doubt,"

"Probably you, since your alcohol tolerance is as bad a child's," she laughed, it rang it her ears like music. 

"Then let's do something I can't forget,"

She saw Nayeon's breath hitched and she gradually stopped laughing, only leaving a smiling eyes. And her lips curved upwards.

"Let's go upstairs,"

Mina's heart is now hammering off of her chest and she's afraid that the older girl could hear it. Worst, pick it up from the floor. She's holding Nayeon's hands as they said goodbye to their friends who promised to have one last bottle of beer. 

Their fingers intertwine and she held onto Nayeon as they went up the stairs. The older girl went straight to the bathroom. She heard the faucet being turned.

"I'm preparing a warm bath for you, is that okay?"

"Thank you, Nayeon."

Mina said while she prepares her pajama. 

"Wear the ones that I like," Nayeon teased.

"Shut up,"

"I'm kidding," she laughed hugging her robe, a towel draped over her head. 

Mina rolled her eyes. 

"No, I'm not kidding,"

"Shut up," throwing a pillow to the older girl.

"I like teasing you,"

"That's all you do,"

Nayeon looked at her as if she flipped a switch and it made her insides turn. But that look quickly turned into something else. Resistance? Realization? Mina doesn't want to think. But she guessed that maybe it's the latter. 

She smiled defeatedly to herself. Picked up her towel and headed straight to the bathroom taking in the smell of the tub, Nayeon prepared for her. She dipped her fingers on the water the temperature is warm just as she likes it. 

As she is submerged in the tub, she tried to remember everything that happened today. She tried undress every possible reason why it may just be a figment of her imagination. A figment of alone times and video games. A fabrication of imagination through late night musings and browsing the internet. 

_I think too much. I hate it._

"Jihyo would scold you for not locking the door,"

Mina was startled and absent-mindedly held on the tiled tub and gathered the bubbles to cover her naked body. The other girl smirking at the sight. It's not that this is new. They've been in saunas, in massage rooms, in lockers and dressing rooms. This isn't new. 

_This isn't new._

Mina repeated until it makes sense. 

"I'm freezing, can I?" Nayeon said locking the door.

Mina may have choked on her own saliva and wasn't able to formulate another word. She doesn't know what to say anyway and her mind is torn between "what would their leader, Jihyo say" and "what the fuck".

She chose the latter.

"Okay, but I'm completely naked Nay-"

"Close you eyes,"

When Nayeon said 'close your eyes', Mina felt she closed her mouth too. And probably her lungs because she couldn't breathe. And her chest is rising and falling in all the wrong directions. She tries to think straight even though none of what's happening is. Everything is bending in all directions. She hopes the direction leads to sanity. She's losing it now anyway.

Mina felt Nayeon dipped and felt her legs touch hers in a very, very dangerous spot. She moved hers so that it's on the left and Nayeon is on the other side. She felt relief when she doesn't feel any type of movement from the other girl. 

She opened her eyes and was greeted by a smirking Nayeon. She's automatically pissed and felt that the older girl is just plainly annoying her. 

"What?"

_I hate you._

"You're annoying,"

"You like it,"

Maybe it was the calming smell of the rose shower gel Nayeon had put in. Or maybe the warm tangle of legs beneath them. The fact that maybe no barrier is separating them from each other, not even clothes. Maybe that's why Mina just becomes a blunt chaos in front of the older girl. Which the other is amusingly benefiting from. 

And Nayeon let her. She lets her blush in front of her. Lets her stare back, lets her skip her breathing. She lets her wash over her and she lets her be just as she is. A blushing mess. A tongue-tied jumble of thoughts.

A few minutes had passed and they both finished taking the warm bath, slightly fighting who will come out first off of the tub. Of course Mina won. Of course she had to endure Nayeon's teasing on when it's okay to open her eyes. She's borderline thinking of actually strangling this girl tonight.

_Maybe in some good ways, I dont know._

She found Nayeon already dressed in her favorite silk pajamas and is combing her hair in the balcony. She heard her bantering with their friends downstairs.

"Shut up," Mina heard her say, still on her robe, drying her hair. 

"What are they saying?"

Pause. 

"That I need liquid courage,"

"Courage for what?" 

Nayeon entered the room and closed the door behind her. 

"For the things you won't forget,"

It's as if the air inside the room had stopped and Mina was just staring into Nayeon trying to search for the answer. The older girl walked towards her and took her hands, cold from the shower. Not engulfed by the same cold one's as Nayeon's. 

Mina finally took that step and closed the distance between her and the other girl. She knew that the whole time she's known her it was always Nayeon who makes the first move. 

Nayeon was the one who offers a seat beside her on the plane. The one who waits for her to come home when she practices late at night. The one who always thought of her. On their group chats, never skipped to be the first on every birthday, the first to laugh at her senseless jokes. So Mina took the chance to finally be able to take the first step this time. At least for this one. 

She lets go of Nayeon's hands and cupped her cheeks and took her lip with so much caution, with so much attention, instinctively closing her eyes, bracing for everything that is Nayeon. 

All that is sweet and sultry. All that her skin can say. She took her in. And Nayeon breathed her, took her lips with the same passion and throbbing as her. Mina felt the older girl's chest rapidly rising and falling so she placed her hands on her chest, calming the wave. Taming the sea. 

When the kiss broke, Mina was catching her breath. She placed her head on the crook of Nayeon's neck. She smells like the rose gel and she smells like Nayeon.

_Dangerously sweet._

_Distinctively you._

Mina felt Nayeon kissing her temples and she melted into her as if her body knows where to go and what to do. As if she had felt it before from all the imaginations and dreams she had, the reality felt better. This reality is exceeds all her expectations.

"You make it easy, Mina."

"What about?"

"Me, falling for you." 

A pause.

"You make it easy, too, Nayeon,"

"What about?" 

"Me, choosing you."

Mina pulled herself out of Nayeon's embrace, already missing the warmth of the other girl, and looked at her, seeing only raw honesty from the older girl's eyes. Honesty that she probably hid through all the bantering and teasing. Honesty that she had buried in friendships and dinners and movie marathons. She held onto her, tighter this time and kissed her waiting lips.

Nayeon guided her to the bed. Mina took Nayeon's lips again, melting into the softness and wetness of the kiss, and Nayeon took Mina that night. And Mina moaned with pleasure and desire and came beneath her, above her. 

They laughed when they figured they forgot to turn the lights off. Mina insisted it was her preference anyway so it's okay. They laughed.

"So is the awesome sex the thing that you were saying that I won't forget?" Mina asked, spooned by the older girl who is half-awake. 

"Yes and no,"

Mina chuckled. And she felt Nayeon smiling from behind her. She brought the older girl's free hand up to her mouth and placed gentle kisses on them.

"What's the no?" 

"I fixed a tent in the balcony while you were in the bathroom...

...we're supposed to go star gazing..

but we saw a different kind of star anyw-"

Mina playfully elbowed the other girl. Nayeon ,took a sharp breath, acting hurt dramatically.

Mina just noticed the tent outside the balcony.

"Sap,"

"Am not," She felt a kiss through her hair.

"Softie,"

"Sshh,"

This time Mina faced Nayeon and was greeted by half-lidded eyes playfully smiling at her. She thought that maybe she won't get used to this. And that this feeling inside her chest is going to explode anytime. She looked at Nayeon and just noticed how her eyes sparkle, just like the night sky. Maybe the stars burn because they know somewhere out there someone is looking.

Nayeon took her lips once more and Mina knew, that it's all that matters.

_This is all that matters now._

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Highly-based on Video Games by Lana del Rey. Enjoy and leave comments if you like. :) 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @kerakera65
> 
> All mistakes are mine. No edits. :(


End file.
